


Soon

by StarTwilight17



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Betrayal, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, i guess, lots of deaths, only at the beginning tho, you'll hate me by the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwilight17/pseuds/StarTwilight17
Summary: He had overheard many people, both humans and monsters, talk about this glorious paradise. Once, Ink said that the only place they could be together publicly would be in heaven. That made Error think. Heaven, huh? Don’t you go there when you die? It would take years for both of them to finally give in to death. How about Error just... quickened the process...?
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard of many headcanons(?) where Error's main goal is to destroy the whole multiverse, ending with himself. So, I decided to write about it cuz I've only seen one fic mention it, none actually write about it. After one month, I finally decided to publish this angsty fic that was just in the corner of my folders gathering dust.  
> You'll hate me by the end of this, have fun!

Hands intertwined together, the Creator and Destroyer walked through the summer fields. The bright sun had begun setting on the lands, flooding the sky with a warm palette consisting of the colours baby pink, violet and orange, making the flowers glow golden. It was quiet, for there was not a soul to be seen. After all, what would the people think of the artist, their majestic hero and angel, when they saw him around the enemy, let alone in a loving relationship with him? Ink had always tried to change their views on his boyfriend without spilling the secret, but some people’s hearts can never be changed no matter how hard you try. So, the two lovebirds settled for a secret relationship, hidden from the harsh reality of the world they lived in and kept only between the two and the two alone. They stared at the sun’s last moments before it disappeared for the night.

“It’s so pretty...” Ink lovingly exhaled. “Just like you.”

He faced Error, and, for a moment, their teeth met. Error simply smiled and shrugged it off.

“Don’t be stupid, squid. I’m a filthy glitch and that’s all I’ll ever be.”

“Don’t say that!” Ink suddenly exclaimed. “Error, I love you and to me, you are the most majestic masterpiece that I have ever seen!”

Error grinned. “Thanks, Ink.”

They stayed there, not daring to say a word, and continued looking into the horizon. It had taken so long for him to get here. Error had to force himself to accept the damn truce and promise to never destroy again. If... If only he knew what was coming to him. Error loved Ink. So, so much. But... the multiverse was crumbling to shreds because of his hiatus. He had to take action.

~~~~~***~~~~~

_The voices were louder this time. So loud, that Error couldn’t even hear himself think. Lying in the anti-void, as still as a doll, he tried to block out any noises, but was unsuccessful. All he could hear was the voices. They screamed and shouted at him, cried and howled of his current break and shrieked and screeched of the consequences should he continue like this. After what felt like forever, Error unleashed his fury on anyone and anything from all the pressure and mental pain he was receiving from a few “simple hallucinations”, as some said. The voices, finally delighted that they had gained their victim’s attention, began to inform Error eagerly how he needed to do something, anything at this point, or his beloved home and multiverse would all start crashing down soon without any warning._

_“The multiverse? Collapse?” Error questioned, filled with curiosity and concern._

_Immediately, the voices agreed, becoming even more enthusiastic with every second the Destroyer paid attention to them. Now, these voices inside Error’s head always failed to persuade Error to return to his old life of commitment to destroying everything and in the end, himself. However, miraculously, something snapped in Error. Error wondered day and night... did heaven exist? He had overheard many people, both humans and monsters, talk about this glorious paradise. Once, Ink said that the only place they could be together publicly would be in heaven. That made Error think. Heaven, huh? Don’t you go there when you die? It would take years for both of them to finally give in to death. How about Error just... quickened the process...?_

~~~~~***~~~~~

Error stealthy drew a knife from his pocket. He neared his lover, who simply continued staring at the sun, unaware of the treacherous danger behind him. Just as Error was about to take the blow, Ink spoke up.

“Error, do you sometimes wish of a day when you’d be welcomed by the others, where we could walk the streets together, hand in hand, and have no one trying to kill one of us?”

Error stopped in his tracks.

“Y-yeah... I d-do...”

Tears collected in his eyes. He couldn’t back out now.

“Me too, Ru. And I can’t wait for that day to come.”

His hands were shaking. He was so close...!

“I-Ink, I just want you to know, that no matter what, I love you from the bottom of my heart.”

It was fine. They’d still be together in the end...

“I love you too, Ruru...”

...right?

Ink felt the atmosphere become tense. “Error, what’s wro-

Just as Ink was about to turn his head to face his lover now enemy, Error plunged the knife, making it go right through Ink’s chest.

“W-what...?”

Ink’s legs gave up on him from the pain as he collapsed on the floor. An inky wound began to form on his chest.

“R-ru, what is h-happening...?”

The natural rainbow colours were drained from Ink’s face and his eyes were filled with shock as betrayal hit him hard. Tears began slowly falling down his cheeks. Error gently held him as if he was a delicate piece of glass, and any simple movement would shatter him.

“You don’t understand, Inky...”

Error brushed his hand across Ink’s face, drying away every tear that dared to appear.

“D-don’t cry...” Error lightly hushed, even though his own tears began appearing at the corner of his eyes.

“The m-multiverse... I-I need to finish what I started, S-Squid.”

Ink slowly but steadily grabbed Error’s hand. He looked up at his boyfriend (Could he even call him that?) and tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth where silent utters and strained whispers.

“You said you wanted us to be together, h-huh, I-Ink?”

Tiny fragments of dust began to replace the tip of Ink’s fingers.

“Just wait, m-my angel. W-Wait for me, o-ok...?”

The colourful eyelights that would usually make Error’s soul flutter began to flick and fizz in and out of existence until the Creator’s eyes were an empty black void.

“S-Soon, I’ll join you in h-heaven... soon...”

Error continued to mumble incoherent yet tranquil phrases to his one and only true love and refuse to stop even when what greeted him was no longer his sweet angel, but a pile of dust.

.

.

.

**{Ink was the first}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah the second chapter's like half done, just be patient with me, okay (pls)


	2. Shattered Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes poor decisions and gets strung up in a bad situation.

Dream worriedly pressed the call button on his friend’s contact info for the thousandth time. Why wasn’t Ink answering?! Dream was well aware of how Ink had the memory of a goldfish (maybe even worse!) but it had never gotten to the point where he just flat out refused to answer his calls. Dream checked Ink’s stats once again:

_ Ink  _

_Last online: Yesterday at 5:38pm_

_Unanswered calls: (17)_

_Voicemails sent: (6)_

“ _That’s it”_ Dream thought. He clutched a small device from one of his pockets. Each of the Sanses, both from AUs or not, had one of these machines which functioned as a calling device but mostly a tracking device. They were only to be used as an emergency but Dream desperately needed Ink. After all, the amount of negativity had drastically increased in the span of the last 8 hours, which meant something sceptical was up, and he needed Ink so that they could begin investigating in some AUs. After a few minutes of using the complicatedly made device, Dream found out where Ink’s location was. Epictale. Wasn’t that AU abandoned after Nightmare’s vigorous attack...? Ignoring the small feeling telling him that something terrible was going to happen, Dream skipped through the brightly shining portal. The cold rushing currents blew on Dream, making him shiver and slightly curl up on himself. He haltingly trotted through the grass as it danced ferociously in the wind. It was quiet, way too quiet. That thought immediately reminded Dream what he came here for. Tilting his head to both sides, he was unable to spot his optimistic best friend. Too bad he was too disturbed by the disappearance of his friendly colleague to notice the two glitched eyes staring intensely at him from the distance. Dream cautiously took the device out and tried to call Ink through it. Maybe _then_ he’d actually answer the damn call… He continued to step through the land as unsettling thoughts filled his mind. However, those thoughts were nothing compared to what he witnessed next. Across the field he noticed the clothes of his friend laid across the floor, all of them covered in dust. Dream gasped and tried to speak, although no sound was able to escape from his mouth. He desperately grabbed at whatever was left of his friend, tears threatening to spill from his eye sockets. That’s when he heard the silent but deadly footsteps slowly sneaking up behind him. Dream immediately spun his head towards the noise, and a yellow wicked grin was what greeted him. Dream was face to face with the Destroyer.

Error’s eyes immediately glared at the object gripped in dream’s hand which was in the middle of ringing faintly to his best friend. With a mockingly spiteful motion, he gently raised a similar buzzing device from his pocket and answered the call.

“Hello, sunshine…” Error ridiculed the guardian. “Looking for someone?”

With playtime finally being over, Error regardless dropped the device and forcefully swung his hands in the air, causing an ocean of deep blue strings to coat the sky in them. Dream barely had the time to react before the azure strings wrapped firmly around his bones, forbidding him to even move an inch. Not a second later, Dream was roughly thrown up in the air, only to be rapaciously hurled back down onto the earth beneath him. Dream staggered and gasped as he tried to scream, but every stinging pain that was thrashed at him would silence him immediately. He tried to summon his bow, however Error noticed at once the guardian’s intentions as he saw the faint glowing magic spawning in his hands, and as soon as the item became solid, he forcefully snatched it out of his hands.

“You think that you’re so smart,” Error began, his annoyance making the strings tighten even more, forcing a strained yelp out of Dream. “But you always forget that I’m forever two steps in front of you.”

Choking him to a death that never seemed to come, the deadly strings squeezed so much that cracks began to form, decorating Dream’s body. He shook around in attempt to free himself, but no matter how much he tried, the teary threads held him dangling powerlessly in the air. Dream gagged as he began to lose consciousness, his vision fading every now and then. He finally allowed the tears to cover his once happy little face as he tried to reach out for somebody, anybody! Cracks marked his skull, making him permanently blind. If only he’d brought some type of back up… even just one friend, then there’d at least be one soul out there in this multiverse that was aware of his dreadful, life-threatening situation. Taking in one last breath, Dream surrendered to the deadly threads that held him as his body was shattered into a million pieces. Unfortunately, Dream never got the chance to feel any other texture again than the Destroyer’s strings before his death since the tiny bits of bone became dust before they even reached the ground. Error grinned madly at his achievement and vanished into one of his glitchy portals as soon as his vision was covered in dust, leaving his solid tears to sway peacefully in the dark night sky.

Little did Error know that somewhere else in the multiverse, in a broken Haventale that was polluted with to the brim with negativity, screams could be heard…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{Dream was the second… and Nightmare was taken with him}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, in this story the nightmares hide out in a timeline in Haventale after completely destroying it since no one likes to visit the AU anymore.
> 
> Also... based on the first two victims and their roles, can anyone guess the next?


	3. A Blue Sky tinted with Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error decides to attack a full AU next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done to Dragongirl152 for guessing the next victim, Blue!

Error paranoidly wandered through the anti-void, occasionally sneaking worried glances at his loyal puppets that gently swung above him. A smiling Ink and cheerful Dream doll now ornamented the ceiling. However, he couldn’t dare glimpse any longer at the doll that replicated his soulmate without tearing up, even though the roaring voices in his mind would snicker and bully at him for even having feelings for such a brainless anomaly. Yes, Ink was an idiot… but he was _Error’s_ idiot, right…? The screams instantly reminded Error of his mission, his only reason to even _breathe_. Oh, how badly Error wanted to go back in time, to be able to embrace his squid again, but he continued repeating in his mind that it was only a matter of time before he’d see his little angel again… Soon… Soon he’d see Ink again…

Error forced himself to break his vision away from the grinning skeleton puppet, now looking down at the nonexistence floor. The voices became even louder now. They shrieked at him, calling him a failure and a fool. The worst thing about it all was the fact that one faint voice in the background sounded almost identically to Ink’s… Error could hear it so perfectly, his lover crying in the distance as he called Error the worst of names and cursing him for his disgusting actions. Error called back at the space, his voice echoing through the atmosphere. After speaking out to no one yet everyone at the same time, Error downheartedly curled up into a ball and allowed himself to wail into the infinite white.

~~~~~***~~~~~

***Ding! ***

“The tacos are done!” A cheerful voice called out from the living room.

Blue ran into the kitchen excitedly and took out his delicious masterpieces from the oven, his mouth watering from just the sight. He placed them on the table, letting them cool down for a while. Looking at the tiny clock that hung on the bare wall, his smile turned into a small pout.

“Where’s Paps?” He questioned slightly annoyed. “Don’t tell me he went to stay at Muffet’s…”

Pacing around their tiny but comfortable house, Blue thought.

“I got it!” He exclaimed. “The Magnificent Blue shall call his best friends for lunch! I’m sure they’ll be so happy and thankful that they were invited to such an amazing meal after what probably was a long day!”

Taking his phone out, Blue quickly dialled his two best friends. The phone rung quietly for a short period of time before sending Blue to the voicemail. Confused, Blue tried again. However, all he got once again was the automatic voice message.

“Maybe they’re busy…?” He tried to make an excuse for his friends’ absence. “But they’d never do anything without telling the Magnificent Sans about it…”

Blue was about to give up before he remembered a very special friend he had. He dashed upstairs to his bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. He sneakily took out a graceful lilac blue box from under his comfy bed. Making sure that no one was watching, Blue slowly opened the box, revealing a few items that laid inside. Although these objects were the most memorable things Blue ever owned, only one sacred item stood out. A soft blue string. He delicately removed the string from its containment and allowed himself to inspect it. Paps would have killed Blue if he was aware of what his younger brother was about to do, but it had been so long since he’d seen _him_ , his mysterious friend. Not bothering to think twice, Blue tugged sharply on the string.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Error finally shed his last tear when he felt a pull from one of his strings. He felt someone begging for his company. He checked his instincts to find out who the possessor of the string was, based on its location. Oh…! Let’s just say… Error knew this that this meeting was going to be _interesting_ …

He stepped onto the chilly soft snow that belonged to a joyful and peaceful town named Snowdin, discretely crawling through the giant trees as an effort to stay hidden from any living soul. Like it mattered anyway, after all by the end of today he would make it seem like this AU never existed. Snowdin seemed to show no sign of life, luckily, expect for one waving skeleton at the doorstep of the swap skeleton bros’ house. Error tensely neared the short, merry skeleton that waved enthusiastically at him.

“Hi Error!” Blue greeted.

Error stared blankly at him, showing no emotion. “You called?”

“Oh, but of course! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, so I decided to invite you over for lunch! I made tacos, mwehehe!”

The duo stepped inside the warm house, Blue rushing to sit on the comfy couch and inviting Error to join him. However, Error remained standing doubtfully by the wooden door. Slightly more unsure of the situation, Blue dismissed the rejection and began to continuously chat and yap about his life. Most of it was highly uninteresting and dull, just random chitter-chatters of his brother, friends, royal guards… Although, one particular sentence stood out from the rest of the conversation.

“Oh! By the way, do you know where Ink and Dream have been? I haven’t seen them in a while, and they don’t seem to respond to any of my messages…”

 _That_ got Error’s attention.

“You want to know where they are…?” Error motionlessly spoke, the noisy hallucinations infecting his mind instantly. His hands shakily came to his face and aggressively pulled out his tears as they formed into solid cobalt blue strings. The atmosphere was ridiculously tense now. Blue began to shake, uncertainty and slight fear covering his face. Error’s crazy, golden smile stretched across his face as Blue’s face paled.

“Error…?”

Blue felt his legs give in to him as he cowered fearfully under the Destroyer. What happened to his friend…?

“Don’t be scared Blue…” Nonetheless, all that sentence did was drown Blue with even more anxiety and terror. “Afterall… you’ll be with them soon!”

Blue threads flew around the room, targeting at the short skeleton. Without wasting another second, Blue sprinted towards the door, his only exit. He slammed it open, a few screws popping off from the harsh force, and began to dart through the snowy white landscape of his home. Tears escaped his eyes as he kept bolting through the trees in an attempt for cover. However, his attempt went to waste as he could hear the glitchy screams and commands nearing him every second. Dashing through the snow, Blue wondered about what Error meant by ‘he’ll be with his friend soon’… Did it mean…? No, he couldn’t have…! Blue noticed how it had grown quiet, strangely quiet. The scenery was still and soundless, with the only sound present being the trees being hit by the gentle, cold breeze. Did Error lose him? He shouldn’t put his hopes up yet. Head rotating swiftly, Blue looked at every corner of his vision, even though it was slightly hard with all the tree trunks that repeatedly limited his view. Blue let himself relax. Walking at a reasonable pace, he began to make his way to what seemed like the direction to the ruins. Or was it back to Snowdin…? Sad to say, Blue didn’t notice the strings that surreptitiously creeped around his bones until they firmly tightened around him, gluing him to the spot. Within an instant, Blue was thrown into the air, and he could clearly see the wretched AU that he called ‘home’. Crystal tears slowly fell down Blue’s face. As far as he could see from his towering position, souls shined brightly as they were compressed in the Destroyer’s strings, their depressing fates resting upon his bare hands. Before another miserable tear could fall down Blue’s cheek, all of the souls smashed into many shards, making the Underground echo desperate screams and rain dust. When the merciless act was officially over, Error appeared in front of Blue, sadistic eyes filled with pleasure from the little show he just performed.

“W-Why…?” Blue sorrowfully wept. “W-What did they d-do to you…? What d-did _I_ do to you...?”

Instead of being graced with an answer, Blue felt a tug come at his soul, the threads tightening their hold on him. No, please! He already had enough of this type of unbearable pain when he was in the anti-void! However, Blue let a bloody scream escape his mouth as he felt his entire body be ripped apart, although not a single hand laid on him. He put his hands to his face, trying to block out the gruesome murderer that stood in front of him. However, with his hands finally in front of him, he blanched as he saw how they were half missing, for his dust had been blown away by the icy wind. Not a moment later, Blue felt dust pouring down his head, drowning his skull in the powdery grey substance, and when he went to touch as if to investigate the matter, he realised that he just _couldn’t feel_ one side of his head. Crying even harder now, Blue felt as his skull disappeared from existence, drowning his world in complete pitch darkness. He no longer could hear the trees shaking in the wind below him, nor his friend turned stranger’s cruel laughter, even though he was supposed to be only a few inches away from him. He began to feel less and less of the things around him; his clothes, the strings that dangled around him and violently held him, even the air that blew in the sky. His capability of touch reduced more and more, faster and faster each second, until he could no longer feel anything. All that was left… was an endless abyss of black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{Blue was the third… along with every living being in Underswap}**


	4. A Promise that's Bound to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how the nightmares are handling, and rewind back to the end of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **🎄Merry (early) Christmas!🥳**  
>  Wooo, it's almost Christmas and I'm stuck being sick! Hope y'all are having(and will have) a better time than me  
> (I also finally added chapter names!)

They all intensely sat in the dark atmosphere of the main living room. Every now and then, one would glance at the lonely item on the wooden table. A simple, cheap photo frame that stored and protected a little picture inside. The image was quickly snapped after the day they successfully raided five AUs in a row without getting caught. It showed five skeletons, one covered in a black slimy substance, all smiling and holding some type of dangerous looking weapon. Cross, the newest member, stood at the front, showing off his cool new twin daggers while Killer, the one with a dark substance falling constantly from his eye sockets, was trying to match them to his trustworthy, old collection of knives. Dust, completely covered in the grey material that matched his name, grinned madly yet contently while Horror, who wore the clearly visible hole in his skull, posed along with him. Behind it all stood Nightmare, the guardian of Negativity, as he spread his goopy tentacles in a way of holding them close. To the nightmares, that was the most special day of their lives. They all were stuck in their own grieving states before one brought them back to reality.

“So? What now?” Killer blurted out. However, it didn’t take long for Killer to realise that the others didn’t quite like his actions.

“Shut up!” Dust snapped. “We’re in the middle of mourning our frickin’ boss, Killer! Do you have no respect whatsoever?!”

“Well, us doing nothing is going to get us damn nowhere!” Killer responded back, his anger getting the better of him. “Or do you want us to rot here till the end of time, you little-”

“ENOUGH!” Cross barged in between the two before things escalated out of hand. “ _Fighting_ is what’s going to get us nowhere.”

The two previously angry nightmares sat back down on the dirty couch and didn’t dare comment back to their second, now new leader.

The seconds that passed by were only met with silence. Once again, none felt like saying or doing anything that brought attention to themselves. More seconds passed, or were they minutes?

“It happened so… _suddenly_ …” Horror quietly spoke up, looking down gloomily at the carpet.

Small murmurs of agreement rose from the mouths of the other nightmares, along with probably a few small remarks.

_It had been a sparing day. All the willing nightmares had gathered at the arena, where they were currently holding a type of sparing contest. Right now, it was Cross against Killer, and the two were extremely focused as they tried to get their opponent on the ground. Nightmare sat on his glorious, gigantic throne, eyeing them all as he watched the show. Dust was cheering on for Killer, begging that he was the winner of this round, otherwise he’d be in debt to Horror…again._

_They were around ten minutes into the round when Nightmare began to sense a weird feeling. It crawled on his back, making him concerned for a brief moment. Deciding to think none of it, he quickly dismissed it and put his full focus back on the game that was in front of him. A few more minutes in, the dreaded feeling grew, making Nightmare’s body ache painfully. Soon it got so bad that he couldn’t handle it anymore. This definitely wasn’t a normal stomach-ache or whatsoever… He weakly stumbled up from his throne, disturbing some of his nightmares, and hugged his body, panting from all the torture. Without a warning, a sharp pain hit him, making him scream and fall to the ground. All of the nightmares dashed to him immediately, worry covering their faces. Nightmare felt like his bones were being crushed all at once. He tried to tend at his wounds, only to find out there were none…? The suffering kept going for an eternity, he just wanted it all to end. Cross gently held his leader, firmly shouting orders at the others to grab the nearest first-aid kit. Even though his face stayed neutral, an anxiety slowly infected at his chest, making him tremble slightly. While the others were distracted in their own critical actions, Nightmare felt blood finally begin to steadily fall down his skull. He desperately clawed at Cross, hands covered gruesomely in dark purple blood, begging him for the painful agony to end. He allowed his sticky goop to disappear, showing his entire gang his most vulnerable side. Tears fell down his cheeks as cracks surrounded his bones. His face began to steadily dust, decorating the dark carpet of the gloomy castle in a glimmering grey. Nearing his final moments, Nightmare began to heartbrokenly mutter incomprehensible words to his most trusted second. Cross admitted that he could barely understand his boss. He tried nearing him as an attempt to better understand his leader's words, but he only managed to hear the words “Dream” and “died”._

_At the time, Cross was too on edge to care about his boss’s words, but if only he’d heard… Maybe in the future he wouldn’t be in a constant state of denial and confusion…_

_Finally being released from his thoughts, Cross realised that he no longer was holding Nightmare, but a pile of dust… and the castle went quiet for a few seconds before screams echoed through the walls._

“Did you know that the Star Sanses have been inactive for the past few days?” Dust mentioned. “There has been no absolute sight of them, and all the Sanses across various AUs admit that they haven’t seen them either.”

The others became interested.

“Yeah, and Error refused to come last Sunday for his usual report, or even make himself known, as a matter of fact.” Horror blurted out.

“Too busy losing his mind in that little anti-void of his…” Killer sneered, however his silly face almost instantly returned back into being serious. “No, but for real. People… _worlds…_ are disappearing, and the only living being that can completely destroy an AU to the point of never coming back, no matter how many resets the human tries to do, is Error, who is currently missing in action, for all we know.”

“Worlds? C’mon, only a few people disappeared. Don’t exaggerate there, Kills.” Dust calmly spoke, rolling his eyes.

“You think I’m joking? Underswap is _gone,_ Dust. Like, literally gone. There’s no records of it anywhere, and no one’s been able to get in or even communicate with the residents that remain inside.”

“Something tells me Error is connected to the disappearance of the Star Sanses and Underswap…” Horror murmured to himself.

“Do you think that the guy’s actually done it? That he’s actually got rid of the Star Sanses and is now able to destroy any AU whatsoever with free will?” Killer excitedly exclaimed. “That’d be frickin’ _awesome_! No more Star Sanses telling us what to do, we can finally keep the balance!”

“Don’t get your hopes up…” Dust murmured. “You _do_ know what that would mean, right?”

All the others faced Dust curiously.

“I don’t know about you guys, but once, when I was wandering the halls of the castle at night, I heard some noise coming from Nightmare’s office,” Dust began to explain his faint memory to his friends. “As I came closer and rested my skull by the door, I overheard a conversation happening between Nightmare and someone else. They seemed to have had a glitchy voice, but… it was too high pitched to be Error’s. The owner of the voice seemed to have quite a bubbly personality, always speaking proudly and never seeming to want to do any harm to anyone. I heard them talk about Error’s ‘goal’, saying how he found it out because Error had ‘told him’. We all think Error’s mission is to keep the balance, right? Well, actually, his goal… is to destroy everything, including us.”

Shock surrounded the other nightmares, some not being able to believe what they were hearing.

“I don’t remember there even being another type of error…” Horror thought, completely muddled.

“The Star Sanses were the only thing stopping him from coming anywhere near this demented and insane dream, but with them gone… he may actually be going around on a merciless genocide, destroying any AU that is along the line of his messy vision _as we speak._ Soon, he may even come to us…” Dust continued.

Cross decided to speak up. “Well, we need to do something. Staying silent and letting this madness continue will only get us killed!”

“And what will we do?!” Killer loudly grumbled. “Going out and trying to confront him won’t be very efficient, don’t you think?! We’ll dust and just become another one of his sick puppets, dangling lifelessly in his anti-void!”

“Then we hide,” Cross sadly concluded.

“How?! He knows the coordinates of our hideout! He’ll find us eventually!”

“We travel to a different AU. I know another abandoned one near this corner of the multiverse. We can hide there,” Cross annoyedly continued to explain to Killer, who just couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut…!

“But! –”

“No buts!” Cross angrily shouted, his anger reaching its limit. “Grab some items, your best weapons and get ready to evacuate!”

The other nightmares hesitantly hurried to begin going to their rooms, or so it seemed, to grab their most valuable items, leaving Cross the only soul in the room. He looked away from the spot where his friends previously were, turned to face the cracked, ancient wall of the castle and began to mumble more quietly than before to himself, but mostly his dead leader, and made an important promise:

“W-We will defeat Error… for us… for _you_ … _Nightmare_ …” After trying to hold in for so long, Cross finally allowed the crystal violet tears roll down his cheeks, making his once firm, leader face turn into a face that only mirrored fear and despair.

“I promise we will avenge you… I p-promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Nobody dies!... for now...


End file.
